


Snacks in the Morning

by The_Snipes22



Series: Snipes: After Dark [6]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: At least according to my rules, Being Charmed too, Biting, Dracopia, F/M, I need to cover all my vampire search bases okay?, It's what vampires do they drink your blood and maybe you get to fuck 'em, Smut, There's some drinking of blood going on here, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Copia, Vampires, or depending on which vampire myth you go with, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: Vampire Copia is hungry, and you look like the perfect thing to eat.





	Snacks in the Morning

You had that god damn dream again and wake up blue-balled, yet again, because of it. Copia has you pinned against the wall someplace in the chapel, teasing you, grinding his hips against yours, and before you would actually fuck, you always woke up. You look at the clock and groan, 12:30 AM. You've only been asleep for two hours. You know you aren't going to get to sleep after that dream. You lie awake and stare at the ceiling. As the minutes tick by, you grow more and more restless. Making a frustrated noise, you throw your bedcovers back and get out of bed.

_Maybe a walk will clear my mind._ you think to yourself. Your mind does start to calm down as you walk the familiar halls of the chapel. Your feet unconsciously take you to the cathedral where mass is held. This place always soothed you down the most. The stained glass windows were so mesmerizing, you always lost track of time when you looked at them. Today is no different, somehow you don't even hear the door open behind you or someone's footsteps as they walk up to you. In fact, there's no sound at all. He just... _appears_... behind you.

"Can't sleep?" he casually asks.

You jump and quickly turn around to see the source of the noise. It's Copia, sitting at one of the pews, his feet propped up on the one in front of him, leaning back, and picking at something in his teeth.

"Something weighing so heavily on your mind it's disturbing your slumber?" He smiles at you, "Perhaps I can help, my child, Why don't you sit down, and tell Cardinal Copia what's been bothering you?"

You nervously laugh, "It's just some stupid dirty dreams, nothing to write home about."

His smile widens, and you can see some of his teeth are sharper than others, "Oh there might not be anything to write home about, but I think it's plenty to talk about, especially to the subject of said desires."

He laughs, not a loud joyful laugh, but one that starts quietly and causes him to bare his fangs even more than they already are as it gets louder and echoes off the walls

"But, how do you know what they're about?" you say in disbelief.

His laughing quiets down, and his face settles into a smug smirk, "You just told me. Besides, who do you think first put those ideas in your head? Well, not the whole scenario of pinning you against a wall mind you, just a ... suggestion of a night together. _Your_ mind did the rest."

You sit across the aisle from him, but in the same row of pews. Slightly confused you ask "How do you know all this then?"

He's not wrong to be perfectly honest, he is the object of your desire, it just feels so, strange to be called out on it. You're still recovering from his laugh, as it made you slightly weak at the knees and you had to resist the urge to bite your lip as you thought about how it would be if he laughed like that quietly in your ear.

Copia chuckles and stands up, "I have my ways." He walks over to you, bows, and offers his hand. "I only answer like this to someone with a _desperate_ need, and well, when I'm desperately _hungry_ as well." He flashes you another huge smile, unabashedly showing off his fangs. Maybe he's expecting you to be scared? You aren't though, and strangely enough, you just accept his vague answer. You take his hand and continue to look into his eyes. They're as mesmerizing as the stained glass, except you feel more comforted by his stare, and you feel all your worries slip away.

Copia chuckles low in his throat and pulls you close to him, "Such an obedient thrall aren't you? I have the perfect place in mind for us."

* * *

You don't really know where he's taking you, but you couldn't really care less. Eventually he stops. "Perfect place isn't this?" he laughs.

You absentmindedly nod, not really aware of what he's saying, but just wanting him to continue to talk just so you can hear his heavenly voice. You're vaguely aware of your back hitting something hard. You slightly snap back to reality when you look into his eyes again, he's smiling, and his mismatched eyes sparkle in the moonlight coming through the large window.

"You're so beautiful in the light of the moon. I could just eat you up." He quietly says with a smile. His voice sends shivers down your spine. He wraps one of his arms around your waist and he slides his other hand up the back of your neck and grabs your hair. You let out a small moan as he presses against you. ~~Leaving no room for Jesus heh~~

He quietly shushes you, and says "My dear, the fun hasn't even started, don't tell me you're all wound up from just a little hair pulling?"

He pulls on your hair and jerks your head back, he teases you, nipping all over your neck. You tense up at the first bites, thinking he's going to break the skin, but it feels more like a cat kneading you with it's claws and you begin to relax. When you completely let down your guard, that's when he strikes, biting you with such force you can't help but cry out in pain. Blood begins to flow freely from the wound on your neck. you try to move your head to look at him, but his grip on your hair tightens and keeps your head in place. You feel his tongue glide across your skin and you close your eyes and relax into his embrace.

You don't know how long he was feeding on you, but every moment felt like pure bliss. You are almost disappointed when he takes his mouth away from your neck and give it one final lick to clean and clot up the wound. You feel him pushing away from you, but you wrap your arms around him and pull him close to you. you have to lean against the wall behind you for support, but that puts him slightly off balance and he's forced to look at you.

"Don't you dare leave without giving me what I want too." You growl at him.

He quietly laughs in your ear. that same laugh he did in the cathedral, the laugh that turns you into putty in his hands. "You were a very cooperative thrall tonight. I'd say you've earned a reward."

He presses you into the wall with his own body. Compared to the force with which he held your hair, his kiss was almost child's play, gently enticing your tongue into his mouth, letting you explore what he has to offer. There is still some of your blood on his lips, and the metallic tang of it sparks something within you, and you don't know why. You kiss starts to have less of a feeling of curiosity, and more of a need. You break the kiss almost unwillingly, and you're breathing heavily. Copia doesn't seem phased in the slightest about the length of the kiss. He just stares at you, waiting for your next move.

"Copia, please," you breathlessly beg, "just fuck me."

He traces your jawline with his thumb and replies, "Of course my pet, if that is what you desire," he undoes his own pants and pulls them down to reveal his glistening cock, "than that is what you shall receive."

* * *

The moan you make as he enters you is muffled by his mouth claiming yours. He dominates your senses. All you can taste is him, all you can smell is him, and all you can feel, is him. And really, all you want to experience is him. He seems to know everything about your body, almost as much as you do, the right places to touch to make you shiver, the right things to say to turn you to putty, the right way to enter you to get the maximum desired effect that he wants.

"By Satan's graaa..." you exclaim as he continues to thrust into you, the word grace devolves into a wordless scream of ecstasy as pleasure crackles through your body like lightning. You don't know if your screams can be heard outside of wherever you are, but frankly you couldn't give less of a damn. As you reach closer to orgasm, you start pleading with him to take you over the edge.

"Copia, please," you beg, "Oh fuck yes, please don't stop Copia. Fucking hell yes."

When he finally pushes you over the edge, the world seems to stop spinning and you throw your head back crying out his name in euphoria, digging your nails in to his scalp. He loudly moans and grits his teeth, taking all of his willpower not to bite you again as he finishes. The room starts to spin, you don't know whether its from blood loss, exertion, or maybe a combination of the two, but you pass out in his arms.

You wake up the next morning in a bed that isn't your own with Copia's arms wrapped around you. When you begin to stir, you feel a kiss on your neck from behind you. You turn over in his arms. Copia chuckles and tucks some of your hair behind your ear. 

"Perhaps we went a bit too far for the first night?" he quietly says, his mismatched eyes sparkling mischievously, "I just couldn't help myself, you just taste so, unique."

You pull yourself closer to him and hook one of your legs around his. "Your eminence," you say, bringing your forehead to his, "I don't think we went far enough."


End file.
